


Life of the Party

by xTarmanderx



Series: Fighting Through the Storm of Life [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Josh and Brett’s relationship through snippets over time.





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts), [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> If you haven’t read my ‘Isn’t Something Missing?’ fic then some of this might not make sense. Josh is a chimera version of Theo since Theo is human in this universe. 
> 
> This fic itself takes place starting sometime during my filler fic ‘The Calm Between Two Storms’ and I hope you enjoy. Let me know what other moments you’d want to see between Josh and Brett and I’ll do my best to include them in other chapters. 
> 
> Dedicating this to Dana and Kane, who jumped onto the Jett ship and encouraged this. Thanks for all of your support.

“We killed it,” Brett murmured as he looped his arms around Josh’s waist and leaned in for a kiss. Josh smirked and tangled his fingers in the back of his hair, meeting him halfway for a rough and dirty kiss. He tugged sharply on Brett’s hair, nails scraping against his scalp, and felt long fingers press into his hips. A moan spilled into his mouth and he chased the vibration of it, eagerly pressing into his boyfriend. Someone nearby wolf whistled and Josh lifted his hand, flipping them off as he continued to make out with Brett. Warm hands smoothed down his back, sliding into his jeans pockets and groping his ass firmly. He shivered and broke the kiss, his eyes dark and playful as he watched Brett.

“You better be careful with a look like that, Josh.” Brett murmured against the corner of his mouth. “Ever heard you play with fire and get burned?”

“Maybe that’s exactly what I’m looking for. You gonna keep talking or should we put that mouth to better use?” Josh smirked, tracing his tongue teasingly against Brett’s lips. His teeth snapped playfully in response and Brett grabbed his upper arms, all but dragging the chimera toward the house. They weaved expertly through the drunken bodies flooding the house and stumbled to the stairs, Josh spinning around to bite a bruising kiss into Brett’s mouth. The werewolf growled softly and lifted him up, urging legs to wrap around his waist as he carried the chimera up the stairs. He fumbled with the doorknob to the bedroom, annoyed when a voice called from within that they were busy. Josh broke the kiss with a soft groan, leaning his forehead against Brett’s. “Fuck.” He shifted his hips, dragging his erection against Brett’s stomach, and the werewolf turned and slammed his back against the wall. A choked moan escaped him as Brett dropped his head, sucking and biting the tender skin of his neck. “Talbot, please. Oh fuck, don’t stop.” He uttered weakly as Brett’s fingers dug into the underside of his ass, kneading him through his jeans.

“You like that?” Brett scraped his teeth over his pulse point and flicked his tongue out, shivering at the needy whine that escaped the other man. “I bet you’re wet for me already, aren’t you? I can smell it on you.” Smirking, he lowered his hands and eased his head back to look down at Josh. His pupils were blown wide, chest heaving with each breath as he watched Brett. “I bet I could get you off right here where anyone could walk by and see us.” Josh’s hips rolled in response and he smirked, eyes lighting up. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I knew you were a slut.”

“Proud of it, baby.” Josh surged forward in an attempt to kiss him but Brett was faster, moving his arm and locking it across his chest. “Asshole,” the chimera snarled. “Let me go.”

“If you insist.” Brett stepped back and Josh slid to the floor, barely on his feet again before Brett had him face first against the wall. Josh grunted softly, his cheek rubbing against it as Brett lined up firmly against his back. “Not what you had in mind?” The werewolf asked innocently, his fingers sharp on his hips.

“I think I’m tired of hearing you talk. Are you going to fuck me or not?” Josh grinned back at him and Brett shifted them, his hand snaking over his hip and working open the button of his jeans.

“I think I’m going to do what I want instead. You aren’t really in a position to make demands right now.” Brett used his chest to press him harder against the wall and Josh shuddered, a soft whine slipping through his thinning control.

“Didn’t know you had a public exhibition kink,” Josh huffed as Brett rubbed him slowly through his jeans. He spread his legs a little farther, rolling his hips forward to chase the delicious friction Brett’s hand was giving him. Long fingers gripped him firmly through his boxers, squeezing him just shy of being painful. “Oh fuck,” he whimpered. “Brett-“

“Did I say you could do that?” Brett murmured, lips tracing the shell of his ear. “You’re misbehaving, Josh. Do you want me to punish you instead?” He asked. A shudder rippled down Josh’s spine and he weakly shook his head, gasping as Brett squeezed him again. “Words, Josh. You should use them.”

“I just want you to touch me.” Josh whispered, tipping his head in submission. “I want you to do what you want to me, Brett. Use me.” He pleaded softly. A slow smirk spread as he felt Brett shudder against him. He knew exactly what he was doing. He had Brett right where he wanted him, even if the werewolf didn’t know it yet. He always had him by the balls.

“Good boy.” Brett kissed a spot behind his ear and nibbled lightly against his skin. “Stay here, Josh. I’ll be right back.” He promised. “Keep those legs spread for me and don’t touch yourself. I’ll know if you do.” He warned.

“Sir, yes sir.” Josh turned his head, brushing his lips across Brett’s. “Hurry back.”

Brett chuckled and stepped back, leaving Josh with the uncomfortable feeling of loss. He sighed and pressed his cheek back against the wall, content to focus on Brett’s heartbeat just a few feet away. It was easy to block out the sounds of the party downstairs and focus solely on his partner. Brett didn’t always take charge like this. More times than not, Josh was the one directing them. So to have Brett manhandling him against the wall like that...it was a kink he hadn’t even realized he had. It was something worth exploring in the future, that was for certain.

The werewolf rejoined him a moment later, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Lube,” he explained. Josh nodded, listening to him tear open a small packet. He leaned his chest into Josh again, pinning him against the wall with ease. “If I let you have some space, will you do as I ask?” He murmured softly.

“Depends on what you ask. You know it’s hard to keep my hands to myself when it comes to you.” Josh replied, stroking Brett’s ego. He smiled as a laugh puffed across his ear and a warm hand squeezed his hip. “Tell me what you want, Brett. I’ll do anything to please you.”

“Brace your arms against the wall. Keep your legs spread for me.” Brett ordered, rubbing circles against his hip. “I want to be able to touch you and I don’t want you chasing my hand. Is that clear? You don’t cum until I tell you that you can.”

“Crystal clear.” Josh said, lifting his arms up and bracing them in front of him. He shifted back a little, shuddering as Brett tugged him free of his jeans and boxers. “You don’t care if anyone sees us like this?” He asked, curling his toes as Brett stroked him slowly. They were still at the top of the stairs, just around the corner. Directly across from them was the master bedroom, the door securely shut, and there was still a door to his right that was occupied. They were surrounded by heartbeats and, at any moment, someone could decide to wander upstairs and stumble across them. It sent a thrill down his spine.

“I’m not the one out on display.” Brett chuckled, rubbing his thumb slowly over Josh’s slit. He cursed and clenched his jaw, tensing as he fought the urge to buck up in response. “It’s okay, baby. Moan. Let it all out.” Brett urged, his free hand slowly moving Josh’s shirt up his chest. He roughly tweaked one of his nipples, chuckling as Josh whimpered. “Sh, you need to relax. Aren’t you enjoying this?” He asked, voice a low husk as he slowed his strokes to a teasing drag.

“I need more.” Josh whined softly, shifting restlessly as Brett let go of him. “No, no. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” He said, turning his head to look at Brett. The taller man leaned in and kissed him slowly, resuming stroking him. Josh lost himself in the friction of Brett’s hand and the skilled tongue in his mouth, chest heaving as he fought giving in completely to the pleasure. He had to keep his wits about him, he wanted to please Brett.

“Oh my god.” A female voice whispered. Josh snapped his head around, mouth falling open in a helpless moan as Brett mercilessly rubbed against his slit. He met the gaze of a girl peering from the doorway of the master bedroom, her finger hooked in her mouth as she watched him. She didn’t look the least bit embarrassed at being caught, her gaze dropping to where Brett had his fist still wrapped around him.

“Like what you see?” Brett asked, pressing his face against the back of Josh’s neck for a moment. He kissed him softly and gripped the base of his dick, shuffling to the side a little to give the girl a better view. “He’s so pretty like this, isn’t he?” He turned his head, smirking at the girl. “You want to watch?”

“Can I?” The girl asked, slowly drawing her finger from her mouth. “Can my friend watch, too?”

“Baby girl, you can invite the whole party to watch him.” Brett chuckled, biting down on the side of Josh’s neck. His breath stuttered, a low whine escaping him as he rubbed his ass back against Brett’s groin. “Josh? Are you misbehaving in front of our guest?” Brett asked, pinching his nipple roughly. He hissed in pleasure and dropped his head back, exposing his throat for Brett. “Tell her you’re sorry for being bad.”

“Am I?” Josh asked, arching back against him in response. Brett clicked his tongue and bit down on his throat, eliciting a cry of pleasure mixed with pain. “Fuck! I’m sorry!” He growled out, closing his eyes so he didn’t reveal himself to the girl. Brett smiled against his throat and kissed the bruising spot tenderly, slowly stroking him again.

“What should your punishment be?” Brett asked, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock. Josh shuddered in response and opened his eyes, blinking slowly at the second girl that had materialised from within the bedroom. He didn’t answer Brett, breath hitching as his strokes came faster and faster. He moaned and buried his face against the crook of his arm, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. Unfortunately, Brett was a master at reading him when he was like this. He pulled him right to the edge and gripped him by the base, right at the edge of his impending orgasm. Josh sobbed softly and swore through his teeth, his entire body rigid as his heart raced. “Sorry, girls. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Looks like I need to teach him a lesson.” He clicked his tongue softly, brushing it over the shell of Josh’s ear. “Be good, baby. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You always do.” Josh replied weakly, panting softly. Brett squeezed him again and slowly let go, hooking his chin over Josh’s shoulder as they both looked at the girls. “You can look, but you can’t touch. I’m his.” Josh told them as he caught his breath. Brett’s nail scraped gently over his abused nipple and he groaned. “Fuck, babe. Punish me.” He pleaded softly, honeying his voice. “Edge me. As long as you want.”

“I like the sound of that.” Brett smiled and slid his hand over Josh’s chest, lightly flicking his other nipple. “Every time you’re going to cum, you have to tell me. Three times, Josh. Three more times and I’ll let you cum. This is just the beginning.” Brett promised.

“Yes, sir.” Josh swallowed hard, breathing out slowly. “You can touch me again, Brett.” He said when he was sure he wasn’t going to cum immediately. Brett’s hand slowly pumped him again, the sound of slick skin on skin as maddening as it felt. Josh swore softly and groaned, dropping his gaze to stare down at where Brett’s hand was wrapped around him, the head of his cock peeking from beneath Brett’s fingers. He clenched his fist and panted, toes curling as Brett dragged him closer and closer to the edge. “S-stop,” he gasped out when it was almost too much. Two disappointed sighed across from him caught his attention and he shuddered, having momentarily forgotten he was on display.

“Good boy,” Brett praised softly. He gripped him by the base again and Josh panted, shaking his head slightly. The werewolf was going to be the absolute death of him one of these days.

“Again.” Josh said, clenching his jaw. His legs were beginning to tremble with the effort of holding himself up. “Please,” he added weakly when Brett made no move to do anything. The hand on his chest moved and grabbed him by the back of his hair, dragging his head back for a heated kiss. He opened his mouth willingly, his moans dissolving on Brett’s tongue as the other boy switched to long, sensual strokes.

“So fucking hot,” one of the girls watching them sighed. Josh was certainly inclined to agree. With each languid stroke, he felt himself pulled back to the edge, swaying dangerously close. Brett’s hand began to quicken its pace and Josh lost himself in it, his thighs quivering as his orgasm began to build again. He tore himself away before Brett could bring him to completion, swearing as he sighed against the wall and fought for breath. Brett’s fingers fell away from him, his lover waiting patiently for him to collect himself a second time. He turned his head and nodded, the okay barely out of his mouth before Brett was stroking him again. A strong arm wrapped around his waist just as his legs buckled, holding him up as Brett stroked him fast and hard.

“Brett, Brett, fuck.” Josh cried softly into his mouth, writhing back against him. “I’m going to cum, I can’t stop.” He warned, squirming as Brett’s fingers shifted further down and began to massage his balls instead. “Brett-“

“Cum for me, baby. Cum right now.” Brett ordered, biting down on his neck again and adding a hint of fang. That was all it took for Josh to do as told, his orgasm slamming through him. Sobbing and swearing through his teeth, his cock pulsed as he painted the walls with his cum and Josh slumped down into Brett’s arms. “Shh, I’ve got you.” Brett whispered as Josh rubbed his face against the side of his neck, wetting his skin with his tears. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. You’re okay.” He murmured soothingly, carefully milking the rest of his spent cock. He whined softly when it became too much and Brett’s lips covered his forehead, fingers softly rubbing soothing circles into his hip. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Brett said as he pulled Josh upright against his chest. Josh hummed in agreement, letting Brett drag him back to the bathroom behind them. He closed his eyes as Brett turned on the sink, shivering as he was slowly wiped clean and tucked back into his boxers and jeans.

“What about my fans?” Josh asked, sinking down to the floor as soon as his jeans were buttoned again. Brett huffed out a laugh and joined him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side. “Fuck. Easily in the top ten of my orgasms.”

“Girls were making out with each other last I checked.” Brett told him, kissing the top of his hair. “And top ten? Fuck you, I’m at  _ least  _ in the top five.”

“Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Josh replied, nuzzling his head down against Brett’s collarbone. “Fuck bones. Why do you hurt?” He muttered.

“Price of good sex, babydoll.” Brett chuckled. Josh rolled his eyes and elbowed him gently, lifting his head to look up at him. “Yeah?” Brett frowned slightly.

“I’m not cleaning my cum from the walls.” Josh said. Brett snorted a laugh and kissed his forehead, nodding. “I’m serious, man. That can be something for you to do.” He warned.

“Neither of us live here.” Brett said slowly. Josh hummed in acknowledgement and started to set his head down before the words registered. He lifted his head slowly, raising an eyebrow up at him. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He asked, sly grin spreading. He got to his feet and pulled Josh up beside of him, pulling open the bathroom door. Josh didn’t even have a chance to look at the guy who was at the top of the stairs now, gaping at the wall and then the two of them. He sprinted for the stairs and slid down the banister, cackling as he heard Brett right behind him. The owner of the house was swearing profusely, but Josh didn’t care. He hurled himself down the street, carefree laughter spilling from his lips as Brett joined him and grabbed onto his hand. So what if the other man wasn’t his soulmate? Brett still felt an awful lot like the piece that had been missing all this time. He squeezed his hand tightly and glanced over at the werewolf, grin stretching as he caught sight of Brett’s smile. Maybe staying in Beacon Hills wasn’t such a bad decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Brett and Josh did just leave that mess all over the walls. They are disgusting and we still love those assholes.


End file.
